Keitaro Never Stood a Chance
by Tigee86
Summary: A quick jaunt into why Motoko responded so violently to Keitaro...you know you want to know.


Keitaro Never Stood a Chance…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Love Hina. I do not own Golden Boy. The previously mentioned manga/animes are not my intellectual property. The following one-shot popped into my head while I was out for a walk before dawn.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_4 years before the start of the _Love Hina _series…_

In the distance the sounds of a lively party faded as a young Motoko Aoyama headed towards the nearest restroom. Despite the joyful atmosphere around her the 12-year old swordswoman was not happy. In her own mind tonight marked the end of her older sister's freedom, lost in marriage to a man. Having witnessed the courtship, and attended the wedding Motoko still couldn't quite believe that Tsuruko had stepped down as a warrior and the heir to the God's Cry School of Kendo. A fact that meant that Motoko would now have to take up a mantle she felt woefully unprepared for. Contemplating one burden her footsteps traced the way to relieve the burden of her bladder. Sighing, the naïve swordswoman pushed open the door to the washroom off the adult woman's training hall…and into a scene that would haunt her forever.

In order to avoid overstressing the Aoyama clan groundskeepers during such a large event as the now-former clan heiress's wedding extra workers had been hired for the week. Kneeling in front of one the toilets was one of said workers. Keitaro, Kentaro, something like that. His name wasn't that important at the moment, not nearly as important as what he was… doing. His cleaning implements forgotten, something-taro was _hugging_ the toilet, rubbing his cheek against the seat, murmured comments of 'beautiful bottoms' and 'lovely legs' pouring from his mouth. Shocked and disgusted at such a sight Motoko couldn't move or speak, the scene searing into her memories. It wasn't until she gagged that the handyman/pervert realized she was there.

Surprised, the older man snapped up and looked towards her, a sheepish look slowly spreading across his face as Motoko attempted to keep the contents of her stomach down.

"Err, it's umm, not what it looks like?" Motoko gagged again, almost losing the battle in her gut.

The man's eyes darted about wildly, struggling to make some excuse for his behavior. "I was …studying! Yes, studying the umm…the umm…" His voice trailed off as the poor girl turned around and silently walked away. "Please don't tell anyone?" Motoko walked faster.

"Uh-oh, I think I'm about to lose this job. Maybe if I pack fast enough I'll be able to leave without any violence." Let it never be said that Kintaro Oe didn't learn from past mistakes.

In the hallways, a very traumatized Motoko had broken into a run the moment she felt that PERVERT couldn't see or hear her. Her bladder could wait, the other women needed to know what that man was doing in the clan compound so they could band together and drive the perverted bastard off the grounds.

Besides, she had very little need to pee after watching some freak worship a toilet that she herself had used at some point.

_Shortly after Motoko's official introduction to Keitaro…_

Hands shaking in rage/disgust Motoko gripped her sword, heavily suppressed memories threatening to surface. Similar names, similar studious geek appearance. There was no doubt in her mind; this man was a pervert and she would move Heaven and Earth to prevent him from preying on the other girls at the dorm like the Other one had years ago.

"Urashima! I challenge you to a duel!"

_It would take Motoko years to stop associating Kintaro and Keitaro._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Author's Note:_

_Just a short drabble that was knocking around in my mind. I got a laugh or two at the thought of straight-laced Motoko having a run-in with the Golden Boy and this is what came out. If you haven't seen Golden Boy yet, its not for the kiddies. Anyways, now that I've got this out of the way I'll go back to working on Ranma Saotome Doesn't Miyah. _

_Detour ahoy!_

_Tigee86._


End file.
